I See You In The Rain
by Dark-oji
Summary: Mire de nuevo la ventana mientras llovia y el seguia ahi...-Soul...-el seguia ahi bajo la lluvia-...es verdad...que no deseas entrar?...-dije antes de que el negara con la cabeza, por lo que sali a buscarlo...      REVIEWS? SOP :3 maybe lemmon
1. PROLOGO

Primer fic que seguire de SE jajajajaja esto va para Virgy, Agrias y Nami -samas! waa chicos son grandes! espero que les guste y la verdad no tengo idea de donde salio! n.n continuemos n.n traduccion : TE VEO EN LA LLUVIA.

* * *

I SEE YOU IN THE RAIN.

PROLOGÓ.

Lo he vuelto a hacer.

Mire por la ventana la lluvia caer sin compasión y aquel chico albino desde el otro lado de la acera mirándome, empapándose en la lluvia.

- "¿No tienes frio?" …-dibuje en la ventana con mi dedo ya que el vidrio se había empañado-.

El me negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que la lluvia no era algo causante del frio.

- "¿No quieres venir a mi casa?...-volvi a preguntar-.

Volvió a negar con su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos mientras abría aquellos orbes tintos, aquellos que me habían cautivado por primera vez desde que nos vimos.

FLASH BACK:

"Camine hacia mi casa ya que la escuela no estaba muy lejos, tenía mi mp3 puesto y no escuchaba nada, había cerrado los ojos y cruce una calle, no había escuchado el auto hasta que el me salvo.

El verde y el rojo se encontraron, ¿Qué extraña combinación no creen?.

- Gracias…-dije quitándome el mp3 y ayudándole a levantarse-…me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿y tú?

Con un movimiento rápido sus labios formaron un "Soul", el cual, me dio a entender que ese era su nombre.

- Soul eh?...-repetí en tanto el asintió-…pues, muchas gracias, nunca te había visto por aquí, ven..vamos a mi casa a curarte esa herida.

El negó rápidamente, mientras salía corriendo, no me dijo otra cosa que su nombre…Soul…"

FIN FLASH BACK.

- "Oye…¿algún día vendrás a mi casa?"…-pregunte algo nerviosa…aquella mirada me ponía sumamente extraña y desesperada-.

Solo subió los hombros en señal que no sabía, siempre era lo mismo.

- "Estare esperando una respuesta"…-dije por ultimo y sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, corrí la persiana-.

Tome un sweater y me recosté a pensar un poco.

- "¿ya serán 2 años ehh?...-Soul era un tonto pero, un buen amigo-.

- Maka, ya está la cena…-dijo mi padre desde la cocina-.

- Ya voy…-conteste mientras salía de mi habitación y miraba de reojo la ventana haber si la lluvia había cesado lo cual no era mi suerte ya que seguía lloviendo-.

Alcance a oler un pastel, mi padre había tomado responsabilidad de mi aunque la custodia la tenía mi madre, era realmente extraño, ella viajaba por todo el mundo enviándome postales y mi padre trabajaba mientras yo vivía con él, si que éramos una familia extraña.

Tome un pedazo y comencé a masticarlo, estaba muy dulce y rico, mi padre sí que sabia cocinar.

Escuche la lluvia caer y pensé en Soul, pensé si no tendría frio, o si..se sintiera solo…

- Soul….

- ¿Dijiste algo querida?

- no nada…eso solo que..

- solo qué?

- olvido…-termine de comer y regrese a mi habitación, abrí la persiana para ver que Soul había desaparecido de nuevo…suspire y me recosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida, pensando en aquellos orbes rojizos-…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez qe escribo algo asi..comenten y disfruten n.n

REVIEWS POR FAVOR?


	2. Sweet Nightmare

Y bueno, aqui el tan esperado segundo capitulo, no tengo idea de por que la idea fue tan melosa, comunmente no suelo escribir asi jejeje, pero espero que les guste, y muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! los amo a todos! y prometo esforzarme mas en escribir! nos vemos abajooow!

* * *

I SEE YOU IN THE RAIN.

Capitulo 1: Sweet Nightmare.

Soul POV.

Torne los ojos de nuevo, no quería seguir recordando aquel día en que volvi a casa…aquel día en que todo había terminado.

Seguí caminando por la acera de enfrente y sin querer mire la casa de Maka, esa niña preguntona era muy agradable, mas no le convenía juntarse conmigo, yo era una mala influencia para ella.

Entre en aquel edificio hecho ruinas y mire aquel viejo piano negro de cola, lo mire y minutos después me senté frente a este.

Comencé a tocar las teclas una por una salteadas, cada una me apuñalaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo reviviendo las memorias que alguna vez me pertenecieron.

Tome un poco de aire para aguantar un sollozo, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de llorar.

- _Desde cuando el gran Soul Evans siente eso?_...-molesto mi conciencia-.

- Déjame solo…-reproche, no quería que ahora el me molestara-.

-_ No puedo, siempre viviré…dentro de ti Soul…-_dijo al momento que sonreía de par en par-…_asi que...conociste a una mocosa, y, ¿Qué tiene de especial?_

- Te lo dije, déjame solo…-casi nunca hacia caso a sus preguntas o palabrería-…no tengo por qué contestarte.

- _Pero, simplemente me contestas, con lo que piensas, recuerda, soy tu conciencia, se lo que está bien y no._

_- _Ya cállate.

-_Entonces, dime lo que te pasa._

- No me ocurre nada…-me auto-conteste tajante, me estaba volviendo loco, hablando solo-.

Mire por un hueco la luna, hacía de seguro un buen clima haya afuera, mas hacia 3 noches que me había quedado fuera, cuidando de Maka…en la lluvia.

* * *

Desperté y tenia entumecido el brazo, casi no lo podía mover pero, hacia un buen clima asi que no me quedaría quieto esperando a que este quisiera hacerme caso.

Hoy era lunes, todos los chicos deberían ir a la escuela, eso me recordaba a Maka, ella debería estar en este momento preparándose para salir, camine una calle abajo y mire la única escuela cercana de por aquí…Shibusen.

- _Te gustaría ir con aquella mocosa, ¿no es asi Evans?...-_me dice mi conciencia de nuevo, ¿es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarme ahora de nuevo?-.

- Cállate, estoy arto de ti, aparte, moléstame mas al rato, no quiero tener una charla contigo en este momento.

- _No lo puedes evitar, pero si eso quiere en niño, nos vemos en la noche._

Al fin lo había logrado, no lograba sacarme a ese tonto de encima, y pensar que seguía siendo yo mismo.

Tome un rumbo distinto, comencé a caminar por los alrededores y me tope con un gigantesco parque, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes pero, ese es mi sentido n la vida, caminar y caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar en el pasado.

Entre y un gran árbol de cerezo se encontraba ahí, era realmente hermoso, me recosté bajo este ya que la sombra que proporcionaba era muy buena.

Una melodía resonaba por mi cabeza (1), la noche anterior había estado tocando, mas esa canción no la conocía, no era mía pero, realmente seguía ahí, retumbando.

(N.A: omgg! Noo nooo un OC de Soul-samaaa! TOT que malvada soy pero, tengo que hacerlo, se que Soul-sama toca canciones muy sádicas pero, bueno, es diferente…)

Tome el cuaderno en donde escribía las partituras que pronto tocaría, no recuerdo la última vez que lo había usado, estaba integro y tan solo tenía unas 20 hojas usadas.

Comencé a escribir como me venía la canción, cada nota sonaba en mi cabeza, se volvía como una mágica sensación, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia esto.

_"Maka…"._

Su nombre resonaba por mi cabeza, esa canción, debía ser para ella, estaba seguro que era su canción, su forma de ser, sus emociones y sus sentimientos estaban dentro de esa.

Su nombre resonaba por mi cabeza, esa canción, debía ser para ella, estaba seguro que era su canción, su forma de ser, sus emociones y sus sentimientos estaban dentro de esa.

Volvi a mi hogar, mire el piano y fuese como si este me llamara, dure horas y horas tocándola, no pude para, había dado la noche y seguía tocando, escuche como los vecinos comenzaban a gritar que me callara.

Tome un descanso y me recosté en el colchón, la noche era hermosa de nuevo, mas había comenzado a llover, la canción seguía resonando por mi cabeza hasta que volvi a quedarme dormido.

* * *

Maka POV.

Había despertado tarde y no había llegado a la escuela, me había quedado todo el día leyendo libros, no tenia cosa más divertida que hacer, Spirit había salido y me había llegado una postal de mi madre en Egipto, si que se veía feliz, no había recordado una sonrisa tan grande desde que se divorcio.

Había dado la noche y no había visto a Soul desde hace 4 días, las nubes comenzaban a agruparse y eso significaba que llovería esta noche.

Me recosté en mi cama y después me quede dormida, mañana seria sábado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Desperté temprano, la lluvia había cesado y estaba el día realmente soleado.

Salí a caminar un poco y entre a ese parque que tanto amaba, corrí para llegar al cerezo en donde siempre me sentaba a meditar, me relaje mientras sentía el viento recorrer y mecer mis cabellos, era tan tranquilo aquel lugar.

La imagen de Soul vino a mi cabeza, era verdad, me había enamorado de ese chico y no podía creerlo, fue…como amor a primera vista, como lo llaman en los sueños de fantasía que tanto me gusta leer.

Escuche a alguien suspirando tras el enorme tronco, intente asomarme pero mis músculos se habían relajado al punto de que no podía casi moverme.

Con el mayor esfuerzo posible me levante para ver a ese hermoso alvino que en sueños me perseguía y que me atraía tanto como para alucinarlo.

En su mano sostenía un cuaderno negro mientras sus cabellos se movían al compas del viento, su rostro estaba completamente relajado y su baca estaba ligeramente abierta mostrando algunos de sus afilados dientes.

Lo mire por un largo momento hasta que comenzó a despertar, estaba muy nerviosa, asi que decidí volver a mi lugar, escuche como comenzaba a caminar y me levante haciendo que ambos chocáramos.

Comencé a caer pero, antes de eso el me sostuvo, algunos pétalos de cerezo caían, como en alguna película de romance, en donde el chico lindo sostiene a la chica, mas en este cas éramos Soul y yo.

- Gracias Soul…-le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco-.

- No hay de que Maka…-me contesto, era de las pocas veces que lo había escuchado hablar-.

El rojo y el verde se encontraron de nuevo, era una combinación realmente extraña.

- ¿Para qué es el cuaderno?...-pregunte curiosa-.

- Esto, nada solo es basura, pero…hay algo que debo mostrarte…-dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo-.

- ¿Qué es?...-pregunte emocionada-.

- Tan solo…sígueme…-me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a través del parque, parecía un sueño o más bien…_una dulce pesadilla…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Y pues, al fin se acabo este capi jejeje, me costo mucho hacerlo ya que como sabran los que han leido alguna de mis otras historias, no sy muy...melosita ni cariñosita pero, en este fic explotare todos mis sentidos y tambien hare cosas nuevas jejeje y recordando que...si...Soul se ve demasiado OC pero...pronto volvera a ser aquel chico orgulloso jejeje n.n y de nuevo agradesco por sus reviews! esperemos conseguir mas! n.n y..nos vemos el proximo fin!

Cancion Utilizada para fines no lucrativos.

(1) http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=RuyWpIIywQo (todo junto n.n)

Sop n.n

Por cada review que dejes...escribo mas rapido los capitulos n.n


	3. Soul in Wonderland

Y...FELIZ HALLOWEEN! JAJAJAJA AL FIN ACTUALICE..Y SI..CREO QUE SERA LOS DOMINGOS, MAS NO PROMETO NADA! n.n...nos vemos abajo!1 n.n

* * *

I SEE YOU IN THE RAIN.

Capitulo 2: Soul in Wonderland (?)

Maka POV.

Caminamos por un largo rato, no pensé que este parque fuese tan grande.

- ¿En qué piensas Maka?...-me pregunto mientras yo seguía viendo el paisaje, que podía contestar, no pensaba en nada realmente-.

- Pues…en este momento…pensé en mi mamá…-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- ¿En tu mamá?, vaya, si que tienes ideas muy extrañas, la ves a diario y aun asi piensas en ella.

- Ella, no está conmigo, ella está viajando por todo el mundo, desde que se divorcio de mi padre hace 5 años no la he vuelto a ver…-dije bajando la mirada, era verdad…había noches en que ella me hacia tanta falta-.

- Yo..lo siento, no lo sabía…-dijo avergonzado-.

- No te preocupes…-sonreí-…se que ella está muy feliz cumpliendo su sueño, por lo que yo también lo estaré…-dije mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse-…y, ¿Qué me querías mostrar?

- Oh no es nada, el tiempo para enseñártelo ya paso, asi que me temo que hoy no podrá ser, mañana tal vez…-me dijo mientras se detenía-…fue muy agradable conversar contigo Maka Albarn.

- Igualmente, Soul…-le dije mientras me despedía y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a mi casa-.

* * *

Soul POV.

- _Desperdiciaste la oportunidad Soul…-_comenzó a molestarme de nuevo mi maldita conciencia-.

- Cállate y déjame solo…-comencé a caminar por una calle en cuanto vi una chica de cabello morado con orejas de conejo, ¿será acaso que iría a una fiesta de disfraces?, la seguir por algunos momentos mientras ella murmuraba algo como "llegare tarde, llegare tarde"-.

Comenzó a ir más rápido por lo que comencé a correr, que extraño, una pequeña cola apareció en su parte trasera, me quede perplejo un poco y después continúe siguiéndola.

Entro a un callejón y no le di importancia, mas cuando cruzo la pared como si nada me asuste.

(N.A: WTF! O.o, Soul…que te fumaste?)

Tome vuelto y entre igual, comencé a descender, un piano callo justo al lado de mi o…en ¿realidad estaba flotando?, me sentí como esos tipos que fuman droga, o que tomaron de mas, no sabía en realidad lo que pasaba y eso me estaba haciendo daño.

Caí de sentón en el suelo, estaba mareado, cerré los ojos y me tranquilice para que los mareos parasen, me levante cuidadosamente y vi una puerta frente a mí, intente abrirla mas no podía, estaba cerrada, retrocedí un poco y vi una diminuta puerta, tan solo mi brazo entraba por ahí, me quede pensando en que podría pasar, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

Me recargue en una mesa de cristal que no había visto, gire mi cabeza y vi un frasquito que decía "bébeme", lo mire y un liquido azul turquesa estaba dentro, lo destape y lo bebí.

Comencé a sentirme extraño y de pronto todo se comenzó a hacer mas y mas grande, la puerta por la que una vez solo entre mi brazo se había vuelto perfectamente a mi tamaño, mas…todo lo de mas estaba enorme.

Mire por todos los lugares, estaba dentro de una escuela…¿!UNA ESCUELA¡?, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en una escuela?

*SHIBUSEN* decían una letras enormes fuera de esta, estaba en el patio de una de las escuelas más extrañas que había visto, era….simétrica…lo cual me molestaba un poco.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que vi la chica-conejo, corrí tras ella mas la perdí de vista ya que era muy rápida.

Entre a un aula en donde había dos chicos idénticos, mas uno tenía unas líneas blancas de su lado derecho y el otro de su lado izquierdo.

- Este…disculpen, han visto a la chica de las orejas?...-pregunte ingenuo mientras veía como ambos dibujaban simétricamente la escuela-.

- Si, pero si quieres que te lo digamos debes contestar algunas preguntas…-me dice el de las rayas de la derecha-…yo soy Death Dum.

- Y yo soy Death Dee…-me dijo el de las rayas a la izquierda-.

- NOSOTROS SOMOS DEATH DUM Y DEATH DEE…-dijeron al unisonó realmente simétricos, lo que me hizo molestar un poco-…y…la primer pregunta es, ¿te gusta la simetría?...-dijeron realmente convencidos de que si no respondía esa pregunta me aniquilarían-.

- Ehmm…si…-dime mientras una pequeña gota de sudor corría por mi nuca-.

- CORRECTO!...-gritaron mientras hacían una palomita en el pizarrón, tan solo faltaban dos preguntas más-.

- Segunda pregunta…-me dijo Tweedle Dee-…¿Qué es mas simétrico, el Shibusen…o un cuadrado?

- …-que pregunta tan estúpida, pensé-…El Shibusen por supuesto.

- CORRECTO…-contesto Death Dum-…y por último, ¿Qué opinas sobre…la música, es simétrica…o no lo es?...-esa pregunta…era un enigma para mí-.

- La música…pensé por unos segundos-…la música no debe de ser simétrica, la música debe ser libre, no debe tener el mismo ritmo siempre, si llegara a suceder eso, seria más aburrida que…"que la simetría"…-pensé eso ultimo-…que…leer un libro.

- INCORRECTO!...-ambos me sacaron la lengua y se fueron corriendo-.

- OIGAN Y EN DONDE ESTA ESA CONEJAA!...-grite mientras estos solo seguían corriendo-.

- Jajajajaja!, creíste en esos tontos simétricos!, solo hay alguien tan big aquí como para decirte eso!, y para eso estoy yo, EL GRAN CHESIRE!, SOY EL QUE SUPERA A DIOS!...-me dijo un tipo realmente extraño parado sobre una mesa con orejas de gato, una cola morada con rallas rosas y una gran estrella negra en el pecho con el nombre de "Chesire" en ella-…asi que, ¿a qué vienes aquí tu individuo?, a aclamar mi grandeza supongo?...-dijo de una forma verdaderamente extraña pero…verdadera-.

- Para comenzar no soy un individuo, mi nombre es Soul, y…no tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí, solo quiero salir, eso es todo!...-dije en un tono que no ofendiera a "su grandeza"-.

- Oh…entonces debes ir a ver a la Reina, ella sabrá que hacer contigo…-se acerca velozmente-…pero…no la hagas enfadar o…-se saca la cabeza-…te cortara la cabeza…-dice mientras se la vuelve a poner-…jajaja!, te cortaran la cabeza, le cortaran la cabeza!...-dice brincoteando mientras se va alejando-.

Bufe estresado…todos aquí estaban locos, metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón y camine por todo el pasillo haber si veía algo…o encontraba a la chica extraña.

Entre a la enorme cafetería en donde solo estaban dos personas, un tipo realmente extraño, su ropa estaba llena de costuras al igual que su cara…y tenía un sombrero de la misma forma con un 10/6 en un diminuto papel, mientras que a su lado se encontraba otro tipo, parecía…una caricatura antigua, con su sombrero de copa y su bastón y lo único que hacía era tomar de su te.

- Baka…-escuche que decía mientras que yo comenzaba a acercarme y escuchaba a un chico rubio diciendo que quería otro pastel-…baka!...-le volvió a decir mientras el hombre de blanco inmaculado no decía nada-.

- Te hemos estado esperando Soul-kun…-me dijo mientras yo me acercaba y él me cedía un asiento-…por qué no me dejas…DISECCIONAR TU CUERPO!...-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí de una forma peligrosa con un bisturí en mano, quise levantarme pero mis brazos estaban pegados a la silla, no tenia escapatoria y estaba muy nervioso, ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacerme ese loco!

- Aléjate de mi!...-grite con las fuerzas que tenia mientras miraba al hombre acercarse, me estaba desquiciando o que!-…no lo repetiré, ALEJATE!

Me miro y después se sentó de nuevo, que diablos le pasaba a ese hombre.

- Haz pasado la prueba, ahora...-fue interrumpido por la extraña caricatura-.

- Baka!, la Reina le cortara la cabeza!, hay que esperar un poco más, mientras…el gran Excalibur les cantara una canción!...-se sube a la mesa y comienza a hacer un ridículo baile, el chico rubio lo mira fascinado mientras yo y el hombre de blanco lo miramos con vergüenza-.

- Mi nombre es Stein…-me dice mientras libera mis manos de la silla y me saluda-…era el médico real hasta que me despidieron por….experimentar con alguien…-sonríe macabramente mientras el reflejo de sus anteojos cubre sus ojos llenos de locura y satisfacción-.

- Eso no es nada cool…-digo al momento que me levanto del asiento y pongo mis manos tras mi nuca-…algunos de ustedes ha visto a la chica de las orejas de conejo?...-pregunte algo estresado ya que tenía varias horas buscándola-.

- Oh, te refieres a Chrona-san, ella de seguro no tarda en llegar con la Reina, asi que debes apresurarte.

- Y…para donde queda el castillo de la Reina?...-los mire, creían que les diría "oh si, muchas gracias por su ayuda, y gracias por decirme a donde fue, ya conozco el lugar, jejeje" ESTAN TONTOS O QUE!-.

- Para el sur…-me dijo Stein-.

- Gracias…-comencé a alejarme mientras seguía escuchando los molestos alaridos de Excalibur-.

- VEO QUE HAS HABLADO CON STEIN!, AUNQUE EL SIGUE SIENDO MENOS QUE EL GRAN CHESIRE! YAAAHOOOO!...-grita de nuevo ese chico extraño, mientras brincoteaba por el pasillo-…y..ya encontraste a Chrona?

- No aun no…-dije mientras seguía caminando sin prestarle mucha atención-.

- Ella va camino a la Reina, asi que, espero que la encuentres pronto, nos veremos ahí.

- Si, si lo que digas…-dije mirando por la ventana, el sol ya se había ocultado mientras que yo seguía caminando por los pasillos, puse mis brazos tras mi nuca mientras seguía caminando, el sur debía ser más lejos-.

Mire el reflejo de alguien vestido de azul y me devolví, era…yo; el espejo me devolvía las señas mientras levantaba las manos, mis ropas habían cambiado drásticamente, no era que me molestase, tan solo que…parecía un maricón, mi pantalón era de un azul cielo, mientras que tenía un extraño saco y un chaleco de la misma tela junto con un moño negro y una camisa blanca, me veía tan marica, como aquel gato de cola rosa y morada.

Seguí caminando sin importarme hasta llegar a una habitación completamente blanca, en donde había un enorme asiento que daba a un espejo y una ventana en donde se apreciaba que ya había anochecido completamente.

- Te estaba esperando…Soul...-me dijo una voz realmente tierna y dulce-…toca, para mi…-de pronto apareció un piano de cola negro frente a mi ojos-.

- ¿Quién eres?...-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el banco del piano-.

- Yo…soy la Reina de este mundo, soy…Maka…-me dijo mientras sonreía y miraba esos brillantes ojos color verde aceituna-…anda…te ordeno que toques para mi…

- Pero…

- Toca…-me volvió a sonreír-…vamos…comienza.

Intente tocar pero había olvidado la canción, entre mis frustración comencé a marearme, por lo que me desmaye repentinamente.

* * *

Desperté de improviso en el parque empapado, había llovido toda la noche y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me sucedió, ¿en dónde diablos había estado, realmente Maka había estado ahí, o…solamente fue un tonto sueño producido por mi subconsciente?...

(N.A: Feliz Halloween y pues…hasta aquí termina este capi! Espero que les haya gustado!1 n.n, atentamente su autora)

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Cuidado por que lo extraño se pega ehh! jaja, espero que les guste este capi..y no me pregunten, preguntenle a Tib Burton y el escritor legitimo o escritora legitima dde Alice in Wonderland...por que no se como demonios me vino a la cabeza xD pero...espero que les haya gustado y se que no aparecen todos los personajes...pero, al menos son algunos n.n

Y..SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN TAAAAN FELIZ! QE YA LOS PUESO ABRAZAR! JEJEJEJEJE, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO FIN!1 ATTO. SOP

Casting.

Soul como Alice

Maka como La Reina Roja

Stein como El Sombrerero Loco

BS como Chesire

Kid como Death Dum y Death Dee

Excalibur como Excalibur (baka!)

Hero como El Raton


	4. ¿Nos Conocemos?

**Y despues de casi 1000 años de no haber actualizado...aqui tienen! sean felices y puede golpearme si gustan...jajaja espero que les guste y pues...la verdad lamento no haber actualizado desde...octubre? bueno...algo es algo...n.ñ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su dueño y pues...solo la historia es completamente mia.**

**Sophie Darky**

* * *

I SEE YOU IN THE RAIN.

Capitulo 3: ¿Nos conocemos?

Maka POV.

_Corría por las calles mientras alguien me perseguía, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba, escuchaba sus risas y también sus pasos tras los míos, tenía mucho miedo, entre en el parque Sakuraya (N.A: ni idea del nombre, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza xD) y corrí en lo profundo de este._

_Mis piernas no daban para mas, me recargue en el árbol de Sakura que estaba en el centro de este, este sería mi fin, lo sabía._

_Estaba temblando y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, no era nada del otro mundo, después de todo estábamos en temporal de lluvia, escuche los pasos de aquel hombre e intente escapar pero me había tomado por el cabello._

_Comencé a gritar y después me tapo la boca, me mostro la navaja que cargaba consigo y me la coloco en el cuello._

_Me acerco mas la navaja, y comenzó a cortar, grite con todas mis fuerzas pero sinceramente no escuche mi grito, tenía miedo y luego la sangre comenzó a bajar por mi cuello._

_Todo se ponía borroso, ya no sentía las piernas y comencé a caer, el hombre comenzó a reír de nuevo y después todo fue silencio._

_Miraba a todos lados y pude ver como dos hombres peleaban, el brillo de la navaja era increíblemente grande – eso pensaba yo – mientras que el otro solamente lo atacaba por la espalda._

_Cuando todo termino una sombra se puso frente a mí y me sostuvo._

_- Estas a salvo…_

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando bastante y aun no salía el sol, menos mal que había sido solo un sueño

Sostuve mi cuello y seguía tal y como lo había dejado antes de dormir pero algo me mantenía nerviosa después de todo.

Me asome por la ventana y mire que estaba lloviendo, lo cual era muy común en esta temporada.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y volvi a cubrirme con las cobijas, tenía mucho frio ya que la lluvia se había mezclado con el viento frio del invierno y no quería enfermarme antes de entrar de nuevo al instituto.

Cerré mis ojos y una imagen rápida pasó por mi mente "unos bellos orbes rojizos", realmente había sido un sueño extraño y mas por que no recordaba la mitad de este, intente dormir de nuevo y con mucho éxito logre viajar al mundo de los sueños un rato más.

* * *

Soul POV.

Tenía las manos en los bolcillos, la noche estaba hermosa, llovía, estaba tranquilo mientras el agua caía sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza, es eso me relajaba bastante.

No quería llegar a casa, estaba arto de ese lugar, mejor iría de nuevo a perderme por ahí mientras la lluvia continuaba.

En mi rostro se formo una media sonrisa, estaba solo y aun asi sonreía, que tontería.

Mire la luna y después regrese con la cabeza baja mientras pensaba en alguna canción, no había tenido demasiada inspiración desde hace tiempo y me daba igual, lo único que tenía que hacer era entregarles la canción y listo.

Regrese a casa y me seque el cabello y me quite la ropa poniéndome una mas cómoda y seca.

- _La extrañas mocoso_…-dijo de nuevo mi conciencia, la cual aun no se cansaba de molestarme-.

Simplemente no conteste, no tenía ganas para ponerme a pelear de nuevo conmigo mismo, era simplemente aburrido.

Me arroje a la cama y me gire boca arriba, mire el techo y después me enfoque en la ventana, la lluvia caía tan plácidamente como si fuera verano, deseaba que llegara el temporal.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido tan armonioso de las gotas al caer, _eso es música_, pensé mientras comenzaba a quedarme dormido.

* * *

Maka POV.

Salí más temprano de lo normal ya que no había parado de llover desde anoche, no me gustaba mucho la lluvia, era molesta, mojaba a todos y nunca podías estar fuera.

Alcance a ver el instituto y camine más rápido de lo normal para llegar antes del toque.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, había resbalado por la acera y pensé que no había perdido nada, mas no mire cuando el automóvil me había golpeado y caí al piso perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Soul POV.

Iba caminando tranquilamente mientras miraba el clima, perfecto, tal y como me gustaba.

- "Adoro la lluvia"…-pensé mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, sin notarlo había comenzado a caminar en dirección al instituto de Maka-.

Comencé a cruzar la calle en cuanto una ambulancia había salido de quien sabe dónde y casi me atropella, ¿Qué ya nadie tenía en cuenta a los peatones?

Mire sin interés alguno al lugar, algunas cuadras adelante se encontraba demasiada gente, como si hubiese ocurrido algo, me daba igual.

Pase de largo y escuche algunos murmullos, los humanos somos criaturas realmente extrañas, y a lo que me refiero es que, todo nos da curiosidad; me acerque un poco, manteniendo mi distancia de los demás, algunas chicas miraban nerviosas la escena y otras simplemente estaban ahí por simple compromiso.

- Disculpe oficial…-dijo una chica alta y de cabello negro atado en una coleta-…¿Maka se pondrá bien verdad?...-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro-.

El nombre de Maka resonó por mi cabeza…debía ser solo una coincidencia, no podía ser…ella no se pudo haber accidentado.

Corrí entre la multitud abriéndome paso, no podía creer que fuera Maka, MI Maka.

Los paramédicos cubrían el rostro de la chica de falda a cuadros y gabardina negra, moví a uno sin importarme que me gritara barbaridad y media.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron…la chica frente a mi…ese cabello cenizo, esa piel tan blanca…

- Maka...-le llame un poco- Maka por favor…abre los ojos…-dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro-…vamos soy yo…soy Soul.

- Chico, ¿conoces a esta niña?...-me pregunto el hombre en el cual su uniforme decía Sid-.

- Si, ella es…mi mejor amiga…-dije con un poco de tristeza-.

- Vamos, será mejor que te retires, ella se golpeo muy fuerte y pues será mejor que la llevemos pronto al hospital, el doctor Stein la revisara…-me dijo la enfermera, de nombre Nyugus-.

- No…yo quiero que, por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes.

Sentí una leve caricia en mi mano, rápido mire el origen de esta, Maka estaba despertando, sus ojos estaban vacios y solo me sonreía estúpidamente.

- ¿Qué me sucedió?...-dijo mientras intentaba mover el cuello-…ahh me duele mucho…-dijo recostándose de nuevo-.

- Que bien que despierta, acaba de tener un accidente, un carro la atropelló y pues, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

- Gracias…-me miro y examino con la mirada-…¿nos conocemos de algún lado?...-me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-…eres realmente lindo…-me dijo mientras volvía a sonreír-.

No pude evitar sonreír, mas en cuanto me dijo esa frase…no pude evitar bajar la mirada y despedirme, diciéndole que pronto la volvería a ver.

* * *

Maka POV.

El chico de cabellos blancos era realmente lindo, sus ojos rojizos eran exóticos e inigualables…era hermoso.

- Su amigo estaba muy preocupado por usted…-me dijo la enfermera-…¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?...-dijo tornando los ojos hacia arriba-…a si Soul…-me dijo sonriendo-…tiene suerte de tener amigos asi.

- Pero…si ni siquiera lo conozco, es la primera vez que lo veo…-dije confusa, intente recordar, pero había una laguna enorme que no me permitía ver nada-.

Cerré los ojos y espere a que llegáramos al hospital, no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en nada, mi padre estaría sorprendido y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

- ¿Han llamado a mi padre?...-le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados-.

- Fue al primero que llamamos pequeña, estará esperándonos ya en el hospital…-me dijo mientras sentí como la ambulancia se detenía, habíamos llegado-.

Abrieron las puertas y me bajaron con sumo cuidado, no podía ver nada ya que estaba en la camilla completamente amarrada (N.A: si por alguna sola razón nunca se han subido a un camilla, pues las amarran de manos, pies, cintura, cuello, tórax, piernas, cabeza y de todos los lugares y no puede ver nada por que te ponen dos almohadones a cada lado de la cabeza y pues..te tapa la visión) sin ver hacia ningún lado.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y recordé todo lo que había pasado, había demasiadas lagunas en mi cabeza en este momento, no tenía idea de muchas cosas…había olvidado tantas cosas de aquel entonces, era extraño.

- Abre los ojos Maka…-me dijo una voz gruesa-.

Los abrí y una lámpara de luz blanca (N.A: esas lámparas feas que dejan ciegos a las personas…las blancas que usan en quirófano -.- que derriten ojos xD) fue lo primero que vi, cerré los ojos inmediatamente y los abre muy lento, acostumbrándome al resplandor.

- Contestaras algunas preguntas, y después te haremos algunas pruebas de reflejos…-me dijo sonriéndome, era un hombre de aspecto sereno pero muy serio, sus gafas redondas cubriendo sus ojos y su cabello gris me llamo realmente la atención, su bata era extraña, estaba completamente como...¿destrozada?, tenia costuras por doquier, lo que era extraño pero en fin-.

- Claro…-dije seria pero por entro muriéndome de los nervios-.

- Nombre completo…-fue la primera-.

- Maka Albarn…-conteste sencillo-.

- Fecha de nacimiento y edad…-me dijo mientras comenzaba a anotar algo en su tableta-.

- 16 años, 17 de abril…-le dije y después cerré los ojos de nuevo-.

- Nombre de padre y madre…-me dijo mientras seguía apuntando-.

- Spirit Albarn y Kami Albarn.

- Bien, parece que no has olvidado nada realmente importante, ahora, por favor, dime alguna experiencia agradable en los últimos….-se la pensó un poco-…6 meses.

- Fácil eso es…-intente recordar pero…todo estaba en blanco, no sabía que había pasad hace 6 meses…o…3 años…no recordaba mucho…quizá solo mi infancia o alguna otra cosa pero…después de entrar a la Escuela Superior (N.A: Preparatoria yahuu!) no sabía lo que había pasado-…Ehmm…siguiente pregunta.

- Vaya, tenemos un problema…-tomo una lamparita y la acerco a mi ojo-…paraqué que tus reflejos están bien pero…

- MAKAAA! MI HIJITAA…-llego mi papa a abrazarme como si tuviese 5 años de nuevo-…¿NO LE PASO NADA SERIO O SI DOCTOR?...-dijo mientras seguía abrazándome como si fuera una bebe-.

- Me temo que su hija tiene pérdida de memoria debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza, sus funciones motoras siguen intactas, aun no sé si su amnesia es permanente o simplemente pasajera, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- "Solo el tiempo lo dirá…."…-repetí en mi cabeza mientras los escalofríos recorrían parte de mi cuerpo…¿no volvería a recordar?...

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y llegamos al fin de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo y por hacer que esperaran tanto, aun tengo que actualizar el fic de The Star Was Dreamed Freedom y pues...bueno esa puede esperar ya que tiene mas actualizaciones que aqui y bueno...nos vemos y no...no abra...ehmm..como se decia...a si adelanto n.ñ gomenasai...GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (el cual no tengo idea de cuando salga pero saldra) **

**HASTA PRONTO! **

**Sophie Darky**


	5. Entre música y café

Yay, despues tanto tiempo admitanlo, extrañaron esto no? pues yo si jejejjee, sip, es algo corto pero espero y les guste y el titulo del capitulo...muuuuuy trillado.

* * *

I SEE YOU IN THE RAIN.

Capítulo 4: Entre Música y Café.

3 años después.

Soul POV.

Me había adentrado en el sentido musical después de que mi padre volviera por la ultima partitura que hubiera hecho para Maka.

Ella se había mudado a otra ciudad lejos de Death City y después de tanto tiempo no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Comencé a trabajar de músico desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad y podía valerme por mi propia cuenta.

Ya no me era importante nada, más que yo mismo.

Me había quedado hasta tarde en el café en donde tocaba el piano, mis demás compañeros se habían marchado antes por "asuntos personales", habían dicho, más sabia que tenían más de una noche caliente ese día.

Recoge algunos papeles y basura de los clientes, mire el piano y me senté, hacia tanto que no me relajaba y ahora solo estábamos yo y el dueño del café.

Puse mis manos en las teclas y sentí como la música resbalaba por ellas, cada vez más lenta y de pronto comenzaba furiosa y rápida, como si un flujo de emociones guardadas salieran a la luz.

- Vaya es muy hermosa…-dijo alguien del fondo, sin creer lo que veía me detuve en seco y le agradecí antes de poder ver su rostro-.

Gire la cabeza 2 o 3 veces y seguí parpadeando, era imposible que ella hubiese regresado.

- Maka…-dije un en murmuro apenas audible-.

Un viento frio recorrió mi espalda y temblé; ella estaba ahí, sentada frente a mis ojos sonriéndome.

- Me alegra que le guste, la compuse hace mucho para alguien especial.

- Pues ella debe de sentirse muy feliz…-dijo con una linda sonrisa-.

- Ella su fue hace mucho tiempo, y jamás logre entregársela.

- Lo siento…-bajo la mirada apenada-…de seguro volverá, ya lo vera…-dijo volviendo a sonreír-.

- "Ya lo hizo"…-pensé mientras miraba su gesto-.

La luz daba directo a su rostro, iluminándola y haciéndola ver aún más bella – si es que eso era posible –.

Dejo el cambio en la mesa y se levantó, camino hacia mí y yo solo me quede ahí estático, había crecido bastante, después de todo 3 años nos habían hecho madurar y desarrollarnos tanto física como mentalmente.

- Hace tanto que no veía un piano tan hermoso…-dijo tranquila-…el problema es…que no recuerdo en donde lo vi…o quien estaba ahí…-sonrió afligida-…pero siento que fue alguien especial.

- Vera que pronto lo recordara…-dije recordando lo que ella me había dicho-.

- Eso espero…-miro su reloj y dio un gritito de angustia-…oh lo siento, debo regresar a mi departamento, ¿estará aquí mañana a la misma hora?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces nos veremos mañana…-dijo tomando sus cosas y yéndose-.

Apague las luces y cubrí el piano con una manta roja, cerré con llave y me dirigí a mi departamento al otro lado de la ciudad; camine sin pensar mucho en lo que había sido el día, hasta la vi a ella de nuevo, seguía sin creérmelo y no tenía palabras para sentir la felicidad que en ese momento me llegaba.

Tarde casi 1 hora en llegar a mi casa, eran más de las 11 de la noche y yo apenas y subía las escaleras del sexto piso; busque las llaves en mi bolsillo y la introduje en la cerradura oxidada escuchando un leve "click".

(N.A: sip, después de tanto creo que es momento de cambiar mi forma de escribir, y con esto, la manera de narrar será distinta y las descripciones, si se darán cuenta son más explicitas y más detalladas, por las imágenes y por qué…como tengo taller de Escritores, pues debo ponerme al menos a trabajar en todo lo que me han hecho aprender.)

Un "bip" de la contestadora me saco de mi trance, apreté el botón y escuche el único mensaje que había desde hace 3 meses.

- "Soul, espero y tengas pronto la partitura que te pedí hace más de 1 mes, después de todo la compañía te paga para que sigas manteniéndonos al tanto de esa música tuya, aun tienes una semana como plazo así que comienza a trabajar y no lo dejes para último momento.

Tu amiga Liz Thompson".

Suspire y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la mil única lata de atún que había y la engullí; debía ir por mas despensa algún día de estos.

El apartamento estaba completamente en desorden, miles de hojas regadas por cualquier lugar, montañas y montañas de partituras que jamás serian escuchadas apiladas por todo el lugar, ya ni se podía ver el piano de pared que se encontraba frente a la sala.

Seguí pensando en Maka y me vino la canción que había tocado instintivamente, esa sería la única que jamás estaría en manos de mis "representantes" , sería lo único que conservaría de ella.

Me quede pensando hasta que Morfeo me tomo en sus brazos y al fin descansé esa noche.

Desperté casi a medio día, atravesé la sala y mi habitación, abrí la ducha y me metí, el agua estaba helada pero daba igual, tome el shampoo y un poco cayo a mis ojos haciendo que ardieran, ¿acaso hoy iba a ser un día de esas, en lo que todo te sale mal?

Tome la toalla y me la ate a la cintura, me vestí rápido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata, la deje por fuera y salí al trabajo, aún faltaban algunas horas para que pudiese llegar, por lo que me detuve en una tienda de instrumentos y compre varias hojas para partituras, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, no importa que tan malo fuese, solo querían una canción que funcionara en las disqueras.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al frente del café, entre despreocupado y me serví un café completamente negro, me puse a pensar en cualquier cosa y escribir notas a diestra y siniestra, subí al piano y toque lo que estaba anotado en las hojas, sonaba bien, así que lo deje así.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, aun me quedaban unos 10 minutos para terminarme mi café y ponerme a trabajar, me recargue en la silla y cerré los ojos dejando que pasara el tiempo.

La campanita de la puerta sonó, quizá un cliente más había entrado, el lugar estaba vacío y comenzaría a llenarse dentro de alguna hora más, suspire y me recargue aún más en la silla.

- Soul…-llamo mi jefe, un hombre llamado Sid, era algo extraño pero a la vez amable-…ya es hora.

Me levante de mi asiento y subí al piano, quite la manta roja y me dispuse a tocar, solo tenía que crear el ambiente.

Habían pasado algunas horas y al fin mis compañeros había llegado, comenzamos con algo tranquilo y como iba llegando la clientela los animábamos más y más hasta el punto de que pasaran al frente a hacer algunos covers de canciones; yo solo me seguía divirtiendo, esto era como un hobby para mí.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche todo se tranquilizó, comenzaba a llover y cada vez era más y más fuerte.

Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar un poco de aire y agua, ella entro de nuevo en el café, estaba empapada y su ropa se pegaba perfectamente a su figura, había crecido mucho en verdad; me quite el saco y se lo tendí girándome y regresando a mi lugar.

- Gracias…-me dijo con una voz sumamente dulce-.

- Hey Sid, sírvele un café, este va por mi cuenta…-dije sin mirarla aun-…por nada señorita.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Sop was here! jajaja despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar nada, creanme, que no era mi intencion pero...la imaginacion se habia secado hasta este momento, y lamento que sea tan corto, pero intentare que los proximos sean mas entretenidos y largos...GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO NUMERO 4!


End file.
